1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication modules for radio systems and, more particularly, to a communication module for a dispatch console displaying certain caller information with respect to a particular talk group of a radio system.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that radio systems, whether public or private, typically include at least one dispatch console so that the user thereof can interface or communicate with the radio units in the field. In this way, the dispatcher is able to communicate with a radio unit, a talk group, or even multiple talk groups simultaneously. Some dispatch consoles include a personal computer which communicates control messages to a central electronics controller for the radio system, as well as receives and stores certain information from the central electronics controller. Additionally, the dispatch console includes a keyboard, a mouse, and a display screen connected to the personal computer in order to permit interaction with the dispatch console and depict certain information relating thereto, respectively.
In particular, the display screen is generally organized or segmented into windows so that certain desired information relating to the radio system may be grouped together for ease of use. For example, one such area on the screen includes the depiction of one or more communication modules which are utilized to represent a specific talk group (defined as one or more radio units). It will be understood that each communication module is able to display various call activities relating to the talk group, usually in real time.
In at least one type of dispatch console, utilized with a radio system manufactured by Ericsson Inc. and known as C3 Maestro.TM., the dispatcher has the ability to view a "call history" window where the alias or ID of a radio unit is displayed when keyed on a talk group. This call history stores a predetermined number of callers from all programmed talk groups, with a limited number thereof being visible in the window at any given time. Each communication module also maintains a list of a certain number of callers which most recently keyed on a particular talk group. After the radio unit is un-keyed, its alias or ID is erased from the communication module.
Oftentimes, a dispatcher would like to quickly see which radio units are currently active on a particular talk group. This information allows the dispatcher to know what a particular radio unit is working on, and therefore assists him in efficiently assigning a different radio unit to work on other tasks. By "active," it is meant that the radio unit has activated some calls on the talk group, but it does not have to be keyed on at the particular instant in time when the dispatcher is looking. It has been found, however, that the current process for obtaining the status information for a given communication module is unwieldy and could lead to inaccurate results.
In the aforementioned C3 Maestro dispatch console, the dispatcher first has to pick the talk group communication module of interest and click on a button to open up the call history dialog box therefor. He then must scroll through a list of the last 24 callers and visually filter out duplicate entries therein. Further, in order to ensure that the radio unit has not logged into or keyed on another talk group, the dispatcher must open up the call history for each talk group and check to see if the radio unit exists therein. In small systems with only a few talk groups and low call traffic, this process is only marginally acceptable. For a large system with high call traffic, such a process would be too time consuming (especially in an emergency situation).
Ericsson Inc. also provides a system, known as the EDACS.RTM. Status & Message System, which provides the ability to send short, predefined data transmissions from operator units (mobiles or portables) to a fixed-end display computer. This system supports two different types of data transmissions, specified as "status" and "message." The status transmission indicates the operational status of the unit while the message transmission involves real time information being sent to the dispatcher. It will be appreciated that the EDACS system includes a module call history, but like the prior dispatch console design described above, it does not display the call status/activity and the caller history together for each talk group represented by a communication module. Additionally, the call history therein does not filter the entries so that they are unique with respect to the particular talk group let alone all talk groups represented. Thus, the dispatcher for such a system is still unable to determine easily which units are active at a particular point in time.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a dispatch console for a radio system in which each communication module is displayed in a manner that enables a dispatcher to quickly and accurately determine which radio units are currently active in a particular talk group.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispatch console for a radio system in which each communication module automatically displays a listing of radio units for a particular talk group which have activated calls.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a dispatch console for a radio system in which each communication module maintains a radio unit within a listing of recent callers after it is unkeyed and removed from the call display.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a dispatch console for a radio system in which each communication module removes a radio unit from the listing of recent callers in a particular talk group if the radio unit activates a call to a talk group of another communication module.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a dispatch console for a radio system in which each communication module prevents designated radio units from being displayed or permits only designated radio units to be displayed in a listing of recent callers.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dispatch console for a radio system in which each communication module reflects the status of a particular talk group.
These objects and other features of the present invention will become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the following drawing.